Infusion
by Eredae
Summary: Yu Kanda is on a mission to find 'the one', a mere sacrifice to prolong his own life. But, when he finds him, Kanda begins to realize there are things worse than death. ::Yullen::
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_It's so cold... it's always so _fucking_ cold in here…_ Kanda thought to himself angrily as he leant against the dark cave wall, watching the luminescent blue shadow flicker on the ground before him.

Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply, preparing himself for what he knew was around the corner.

Everything was silent except for the sound of trickling water on glass. How he wished to not have to face it again... but he knew too well of the consequences that awaited if he did not. Clenching his fist over the handle of Mugen, he continued around the corner.

He slowly approached the large stone construct standing along the back of the dark cave wall. Intricately carved with ancient symbols and patterns that all curled upwards to form a bowl which cupped the shimmering light blue crystal egg, floating a few inches above the stone tendrils.

Kanda knelt down before the egg and waited calmly. The egg stopped the sound of running water and then remained silent for a few moments before suddenly bursting apart. Water scattered all about the room in every direction but did not fall to the ground instead floating, twisting and turning inwards back towards the area the egg originally floated. However, it did not resume its original form but writhed its way into a different, much larger shape.

Kanda looked up at the familiar watery form of a young girl. It was difficult to make out her features, being made up of constantly moving water, but her hair was made of thin strands of liquid that flowed about her head. The expression she wore had been one that haunted Kanda's nightmares for the past two years. Kanda shivered involuntarily at her rage-filled sinister face, and failed in maintaining eye contact.

"_Youu...you...!"_ It screeched.

Kanda was not sure how to describe the way the thing sounded. The way it spoke made his skin crawl and gave him the sensation that his insides were frozen and cold fear, _dread,_ overwhelmed him almost to the point of paralysis…

It was not the voice of the child it imitated, but the voice an old man nearing death; raspy, breathing heavily between every word and wheezing with the effort to _live_.

The girl looked down at Kanda, her expression one of pure anguish. _"Where...wheeere_?"

Kanda panicked. "I just need a bit more time. I _have_ located it. Definitely, this time! At a school. I will have the one soon, I _promise_. Just a few more days..."

The girl let out a piercing scream of rage that held none of the misery her voice had only seconds ago. The water of her body twisted and expanded into the form of a huge serpent faster than Kanda's eyes could follow and whipped across the room to slam into him, ramming him into the jagged cave wall.

All the air in his lungs was knocked out of him and he was momentarily blinded, unable to think as he fell to the floor roughly, not able to even gasp for breath.

The water writhed its way to float a few inches above Kanda's head as he lay barely conscious upon the stone floor.

It grotesquely resumed its shape of a young girl. Kanda's vision slowly returned to him and could only just make out two piercing eyes looking directly into his own and was instantly grateful his vision was still unfocused. Once his vision cleared completely, however, Kanda saw that the thing was visibly upset again.

"_No...Noooo…"_ It wailed. Kanda tried desperately to drag himself away from it. _"Cannot...no. No, no no NO!"_ it shrieked at him. _"Must...make sure. We must!"_

The thing shook its head side to side violently and made a choking, regurgitating sound at the back of its throat, suddenly spewing forth a shimmering blue strand of what looked to be saliva. It clung from her mouth, dripping down towards Kanda, and then it shot forth with a life of its own. Straight into Kanda's chest.

Kanda screamed in absolute agony. It _burnt_ like liquid magma through his veins. He felt it spread from the top of his chest down to his waist. The pain was so intense; he could not feel anything but the scorching sensation in his chest. He writhed and shook on the hard rock floor like a fish out of water, his hands tearing desperately at the skin underneath his shirt.

It felt like it went on for an eternity, but eventually the pain slowly began to decrease. When he could finally organize his mind back into thoughts, the thing once again shifted itself above him to speak down to him.

"_Yes... soon... Soooon, you will bring the one... Marked... MARKED! You have been marked... Symbol... grows... Each passing...moment... four...days... your soul, ripped...RIPPED! From... throat… join... us... four…" _

The thing suddenly shrieked in pain and flung itself back to the stone construct, balling itself up to resume the shape of its egg. Kanda slowly lifted the remains of his shirt, revealing a dark blue tattoo in between his two collar bones. Kanda could feel it moving underneath his skin, it sickened him to his core. He was too weary to think of it, he just let his head fall and snap back into unconsciousness.

-5 hours later-

_They're all stupid. They have no fucking idea what they are getting themselves into. _

_Whatever, like I can talk right. I was just as naive... dreams of killing demons, rescuing innocent people, bringing down the Earl and becoming a hero. Someone to look up to. That's what it's all about, right? Heh._

Kanda shook his head in disgust, his unbound black hair billowing about his face in the wind.

_Look where my nobility got me: cursed… About to have my soul torn out and _devoured_ if I don't find the one with more Innocence-infused blood than I have. He's supposedly one amongst all these idiots, so it shouldn't be too hard to find him._

_Capturing him will be even easier. Then all I've got to do is take them back to that thing so it can devour his soul instead. It's better him than me, right? I know it's probably not fair… An innocent kid __dies for no reason. But who was there to bring justice when everyone I loved was taken from me? Nobody. So I intend to find this brat and feed it to the bitch without one glance back_.

Kanda pulled the collar of his uniform up and walked towards the entrance of the Exorcist High School.


	2. First Encounters

_Just...need to... hold out... five more...minutes... _I thought to myself desperately, sitting in the back row of the cheery classroom, staring urgently at the chalk board up front of the room whilst once again the red headed kid seated next to me tried to converse.

"Soooo... I _know _you said not to talk to you again, but I think maybe we just got off on a wrong start. I'm Lavi! It's nice to meet you man, and did I mention that sword is _awesome. _You know me and my gang formed this new group: The Mighty Exorcists. Every day after school we meet up and recite poems of epic Exorcist battles and-and dress up as our favourite Legendary Exorcist and do battle of our own! Our club has very high expectations and it's not easy to get in, you know, and at the moment there are only two members but we're looking for more and... I don't usually do this but I'm offering… Well, I was just _wondering,_ you know, I mean you look like a pretty chill..."

Fists clenched and teeth grinding, I turned to glare, cutting him off mid-sentence. "...Guy" he squeaked, sliding down in his chair.

I was at my limits. This is only the first class and I felt like murdering every one of these idiots. They had _no fucking clue_ of the outside world. Being taught by second-rate teachers… These student's thought it was all some sort of game. I'd bet not one of these kids would last 5 minutes against an Akuma. I wondered if they did any real training at all. I leant back in my chair with a frustrated sigh.

_I need to get out of here… Fast,_ I thought to myself. I was already drawing attention from the other students despite being only two years older than most of them, and my temper definitely wouldn't last long around these naive morons.

I just needed to find the kid with the 'Sisarqua-cursed' eye; supposedly a sapphire pentagram would frame it so I could get the hell out of here. _ Something like that should be identifiable enough,_ I thought, trying to think of _something_ positive.

Lavi kept staring at me, practically grovelling beside me. It took every bit of my self-control not to pick him up and throw him into an empty seat elsewhere in the room.

The bell _finally_ rang and I once again sighed; this time in relief. I headed towards the exit of the classroom and pretended I could not feel the annoying redhead tugging at the back of my coat. At first it was subtle, but grew anxious and desperate. I continued to ignore him. Before I could make my escape, he darted around me and posed at the doorway.

"Soooo... Watcha doin' after school?" He said cheerfully, grinning. I stood for a moment looking down at him, and then pushed my way through the door, nearly knocking him off balance.

Sitting down in the Cafeteria, I placed my tray of Soba in front of me. _So I get an hour of peace before I have to face the legion of idiots again, _I thought to myself cynically.

Just as I began hungrily digging in to my food I heard the scrap of the seat in front of me being pulled out from underneath. I clenched my fist to control the sudden anger as I instantly suspected the infuriating brat again.

As I glared up angrily, however, I was surprised to see girl with black hair tinted green seated there instead, smiling happily. I swallowed. Embarrassed for a moment, and unclenched my fists as I relaxed a little. For a second we both just sat there staring at each other. I wondered briefly if she were all there in the head, but then reasoned with myself. I mean are _any_ of these kids all there? I let out a mental sigh and waited for her to say something.

"Hi, I'm Lenalee." She spoke finally in a sweet, girlish voice.

I remained silent.

"... Are you a new student here?" she asked with innocent curiosity, tilting her head slightly to the side enquiringly. I was annoyed with the conversation already.

"Sure," I replied as I resumed eating.

We sat there in silence again until she eventually began talking once more.

"That's a really cool sword," She exclaimed, "Is that where your Innocence is?" The conversation really began to get on my nerves, and I, once again, ignored her and remained focused on my food. Awkwardly realising I was not going to reply she quickly added, "Mine's in my boots... I-I know it's kind of weird," She stammered, "But it gets the job done."

I gave an audible sigh, hoping she would get the hint and leave. Thankfully she wasn't as insufferable as the red head, and she slowly nodded her head and stood up. As she turned and walked a few steps away, she paused with her back turned towards me and softly whispered "...Have it your way," before walking off down the adjacent corridor. Something about it unnerved me. I shook my head. _Where is this stupid kid so I can get the hell out of here_ I thought to myself.

OoO_OoO_OoO

After the bell signalled the end of lunch, I made my way down the corridor dreading the next three quarters of an hour I was going to spend holed up in the classroom. Glaring at everything seemed to have worked before, keeping everyone minding their own business – with a few agonising exceptions.

Hopefully I could rely on that. Up ahead, amidst the crowd of students, I could see Lenalee looking in my direction. _The hell is she staring at? _I thought moodily.

Focused on her instead of watching where I was going, I accidentally collided with a white haired kid carrying a bunch of folders. He was flung backwards off his feet by the impact while I barely moved. I looked down him; he was quickly picking up his folders and muttering apologies.

I nearly felt guilty, but as he stood up and looked at me, I froze. A red tattoo traced from underneath his eye to above his eyebrow where it ended in a scarlet pentagram. My heat skipped a beat. _This is him,_ I thought numbly,_ this is the kid!_

We stood there staring at each other. The kid looked terrified. I guess because of the expression I was giving him. My heart was racing and thousands of thoughts flooded my mind.

_My key to freedom… the one I've been searching for these past two years...I should just grab him and run. _

But I just stood there, staring. He looked so shy, frightened and... _clueless. _He averted his eyes and whispered "Sorry," once more before quickly walking around me and down the corridor and was immediately lost in the rest of the crowd.

I turned around and slowly made my way towards the classroom at the opposite end of the corridor, absent-mindedly trying to conceal the bulge in my pants.

_What the fuck._


End file.
